Exploring new worlds - Neverwinters new Hero
by Lucrecia-Lumin
Summary: Emely's journey begins in a small place called West Harbour. She doesn't know how she landed there but all she know is that she must fullfill the given task: to become Neverwinters new Hero! Only problme is she still has no idea what's comming up for her...
1. Chapter 1

The room was barely illuminated, almost dark. I hardly couldn't open my eyes, everything hurt and I felt a little dizzy as well. I tried to remember anything but still couldn't get along with the fuzzy pictures circling around my head.

I was lying on a small bed – a neat piece of furniture within a neat little house. I heard some voices downstairs, guess It would be a man's voice. He was calling for someone. I decided to get up and take a look.

The man was already waiting when I went down. He was a bit shorter than me, pointed face, pretty skinny, ears of an...Elf?!

Turned out I landed in a place called West Harbour and the man introduced himself as my foster father Daeghun. Dark Memories flooded my mind and I still could barely sort them. Last thing I remembered was a sentence like: "This might be your last challenge..."

I just nodded when he meanwhile went on explaining what I – or _Emely_, as he called me - should do with a bunch of furs concerning a specific merchant. I began to realise that this must be one of those stupid training lessons my tutors described as "mind forming" and "particular helpful for further development". Finally I should play a god-damn hero – all right, there we go! Only thing which made me deeply grateful that all of this wasn't real at all and may come to an end. It was just another stupid task on the way of becoming a watchmen. All I had to do was functioning – properly, as it came to my mind.

I did was I was expected to: I traded with the merchant and took part in some stupid kind of harvest fair with my so-called-friends and companions. While passing through the tutorial I had time to figure out my "Emely": She was a human, round about 20 and – best of it – a rouge. Better than I expect, so I didn't need to waste my time on pretending being nice and everybody's darling. I went through the tasks, took part in archery-contests and knocked some bullies around to win the harvest cup. The tutorial ended and it almost felt like becoming part of it. I really could get used to it – until someone woke me up in the middle of the night, screaming and shouting, telling me I should gather my stuff and put on my armour.

West Harbour was attacked – by dwarfs and bladelings. Village's own militia and almost every single inhabit tried to defend themselves – which includes me, so I could test my skills with the dagger. It was a pretty slack fight: just a view harbour-men died and round about a dozen got harmed badly. Only one of the creatures – a mage, I guessed – said something which attracted my interest: He couldn't find what he was looking for...Whatever it means, it should be important for the rest of my upcoming way.

Afterwards my "foster father" sent me out to fetch some shiver for him hidden in a ruin in the swamp. I wasn't in the mood to argue – obviously he wasn't that kind of understanding father-figure which like to read fairytales with his daughter sitting on his lap – so I did what I was told. Getting that piece of crystal wasn't that easy as I thought, but together with my "friend" Bevil we managed to knock down the lizardfolk which was settling the ruins and got the damn shiver. But instead of explanations after we returned, Daeghun just gave another order: I should take that damn stone and bring it to Neverwinter - to get it checked by a wizard. A rouge wouldn't be a rough without any struggle so we discussed a little before I started my journey all alone. Just with a lot of questions and fears in my baggage.


	2. Chapter 2

Neverwinter – finally! I almost might have lost all of my hopes that we ever would arrive in that town – in one piece! It has been a pretty exhausting way with a lot of fights and – who hadn't thought – new companions.

I picked up the dwarf near a small inn and found myself all of a sudden involved in a bunch of stupid brawls. He seemed pretty proud of his 'work'' and told me that he wanted to become a monk in Neverwinters monastery to improve his fighting-skills. All I did was listening and trying to focus on my ale...pretty bad shit but better th'n nothing, I thought. Maybe this could turn out useful... somehow...

During the walk I got a bit nervous. Hadn't heard anything about my mission within days. I started to wonder if this was really just a "task" among others and began to to ask myself questions like: what will happen if I couldn't make my way out of here? Will I be trapped forever within this world, making my own hero's journey, defeating dragons and marrying stupid princes? I shivered with that thoughts and tried focus on the given situation.

Near the fortress we met Neeshka – a smart, funny tiefling girl and a rogue like me, so we came along very well. Just that tree-woreshipping girl...think Elanee 's her name... She represented all that save-the-world-shit to me I hated with most people pretending being good. Besides most people she even believed in it...

We arranged ourselves and managed the rest of the way quite well. Had do deal with lizard-folk again until we could finally take a ship to Neverwinter. While on board I tried to get known to my companions, but most of the time the dwarf threw up into the sea and the damn tree-girl complained about everything. Just Neeshka kept calm and lend me an ear when it's needed.

So, this was Neverwinter. Place of all myths, legends and tales I've been told in my childhood-days. During the last decades it had been dealing with a lot of trouble, starting with the plague, which defeating finally reached its peak in the war with the neighbourhood in Luskan. Must have been a lot of fun for the horsemen, I thought, and waited, until my folks had left the ship entirely. Deaghun said I should visit my – or Emelys, still couldn't come along with that name – uncle Duncan. He's got his own little inn in the harbour district so It shouldn't be that far away.

The sunken flagon wasn't... that bad as Daeghun it described: old furniture, covered with a sticky patina consisting of dust and dirt from the last decades. A bald-headed man working behind the bar tried at least to suggestive of cleaning and in the middle of everything, wearing and old, blurry skirt, my uncle. After a view words of confusion he finally figured out who I am and we could start chatting about the shard. Turned out that he actually really got the other one examined by some "hedge mage" as he pointed out but hadn't found anything. All of a sudden the mage – Sand, another elf who obviously liked to use words which needed to be longer the necessary – showed up. The words he changed with Duncan made me feel like an observer of two different planets clash with each other and I hardly could oppress a laugh. Those guys could build up there own stand-up comedy just by standing besides each other. While they where arguing I started observing the room – and already found myself getting observed as well! Although he pretended not to care what was going next to his table – which seemed suspicious enough to me – his eyes kept on moving. He was wearing ranger's clothes, the longbow in his back stressed my assumption. Suddenly he looked up so I could catch a glimpse of his look until it began to feel uncomfortable, so I needed to avert his eyes. He's got pretty ones. Cold and evil, but clear and sharp as glass. I decided to ask uncle Duncan later about him, when he had finished his chat with the mage.

"So, guys...let's focus!", I said, emphasising my words with my sword setting loudly on the nearest table. "So, Sand...what can you tell me about the shards?"


	3. Chapter 3

If there was an appropriate definition of „lucky fool", Sands name would be part of it. He pointed out that both shards together won't be any different than just a single one and moved on to prove his hypothesis by testing. Next thing I remembered was lying on the floor, round about 2 feet away from the place where I located myself before the "examination". Now even he must admit that those shards are some...kind of magic. I rummaged around within my memories but couldn't find anything comparable. So I guessed we needed to find another expert in order to get some answers.

Sand suggested to talk to Aldanon – a wizard living in the district of Black Lake. Only problem: after a view 'incidents' concerning some murders the whole district was closed. Only way to get in was to join the watch or the local thief-guild. As a rogue of honour I preferred to choose latter one so we made up our way to it's person of contact: Caleb. Before bothering him we all decided to take a rest, so Duncan offered me and my "friends" to stay at the Flagon during our time in Neverwinter. Although Neeshka almost insisted on sharing the room with me as her 'rogue-mate' I could convince her to hang around with Elanee – of course for the sake of observing her as I made her belief. The truth was that I just needed to be on my own for a little while. Last couple of days kept me busy with thinking that something might be wrong with this place – me including. And there was still this ranger...

I couldn't find any sleep so I got up for a walk. I'd just closed my door as silent as I could until I paused for a moment. Wasn't there the sound of another door getting closed silently? After a view minutes of waiting I continued and left the Flagon through the back door. I made a view steps and turned around. No doubt: someone was definitely stupid enough to follow me. Maybe Neeshka? But she must have had more ale this evening than even Khelgar could bear; I could hear her snoring through the walls! Who else could it be...?

So it was up to me to make the first step:

"O.K., smart-ass... Enough played for today. If you're up to get into some trouble – fine! Now's the best chance, so just take it..."

A deep male voice chuckled. Although it was almost full-moon - with those stupid human-eyes I hardly couldn't see anything - just this nasty glance in his eyes, while he was standing right here in front of me. He didn't need to introduce himself. I already knew it was him.

"So..what makes a ranger coming out here at night, tracing innocent ladies in Neverwinter's streets?" I could still feel his smile.

"We both know that at least some parts of your sentence might not be true at all..."

"Well, if we're talking about innocence... I might have to admit that..." He laughed again and I started getting angry. Why can't people just leave me on my own?

"Never mind", he said and stepped forward, so the moonlight could at least illuminate the silhouette of his face. "You are far to much away from anything that has to do with ladyship _and_ innocence as well..."

His presence made me feel guilty for some reason. Something in his voice told me to choose my next words carefully – _very_ carefully. His face was about half of a cubit away from mine; Could catch a bit of his smell: forest, beer and a hint of a female scent, obviously one of those the wenches in the nearest brothel usually use. And for all gods' sake he really needed to take a bath!

"Well spoken, ranger. So If that's all I'd like to move on...", I said and tried at least to make a step in the other direction, but suddenly he reached out and grabbed my hand. Now this was the point when the situation really started to piss me off!

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Well, I could try to pull him down, but something in his behaviour told me that this would not be the best way of getting out of here.

His smile vanished. "I know, who you are!" I wasn't sure If I got that one right but... How did he even...? He couldn't! There was just no god-damn way! He wasn't an located IP or at least part of a control-unit, if he'd even know how to spell it, so how...?

"You're from Luskan, working for the mages, arn't ya?" It took a view seconds until his sentence could reach my mind. I couldn't feel any kind of relief.

"Well, I..." couldn't agree more, I thought. It sounded more ridiculous than anything else within the last view hours, but on the other hand it made also more sense at all than the real purpose I've been placed in here! I couldn't risk the mission, so the game was on.

"Could be possible, ranger, same as you are, _arn't ya_?" Yes, it was risky to provoke him, and no, I didn't even realise, which possible impacts this could have, but he didn't gave me really much of a choice. I closed my eyes preparing for a fist or knife but... he hesitated – so it was my turn! And the god of fortune was on my side! A watchmen's patrol came across the street, heading for the place my new stinky friend and I were hanging around. I took my chance and – screamed:

"Oh, please! Let me go, Sir...PLEASE!" They turned and started running.

"It's not over!", Bishop harrumphed, gave me a look which purpose might be to scare the hells out of me and...just disappeared in the darkness.

"Oh no, sweetie, its not. This is just the beginning." I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning came a bit too early, if you'd ask me. Neeshka was already awake, pottering around and bothering me with questions what to do next. I could barely concentrate, and even "uncle" Duncan realized, that something might have happened. I pretended being just tired, but something in his eyes might not have taken it.

Now it was time to go on with the plot: me and my "party-people" could finally get ourselves into the thieves-guild and where up to work things out for our new boss – Axle! Turned out that he and his employee Moire, who obviously runs the Docks' district, couldn't come along very well. Wasn't my business. I just wanted to get some information about those shards and therefore I needed to go to Blacklake. Meanwhile another member found her way into our little group: a read-haired sorceress decided to join us after promising not to burn down Duncans inn – yet. Quara was thrown out of the University – possibly on account of her temper – and could be dangerous for all of us. But the fact that she was struggling with Sand made me considering her offer carefully. Besides we really could use someone useful for all this magic-stuff, 'cause Elanee's flower-power sometimes just wasn't as effected as I thought, and ,for the Nine Hells, I really didn't want to ask Sand about more of his "help". Besides she was pretty amusing by battling with Neeshka and Khelgar, so she could stay. So we built up our little routine: on daytime we had to deal with Axel's tasks, at night we were planning our next steps into Blacklake. During this time Bishop didn't show up again in the inn. Maybe he's learned his lesson in that night... I asked Duncan about him, but he couldn't tell. Just said that Bishop wasn't that kind of reliable, predictable person – who had guessed?! So I drove him out of my mind.

Axles next task was about finding a missing ambassador from Waterdeep. Therefore we had to travel to a place called "Old Owl Well" - sounded pretty boring to me but I really wanted to get out of this shit as soon as possible. Quara, Khelgar and Neeshka where chosen to join me – Elanee might have been useful with her knowledge about survival, but her innocent save-the-world-immage made me thinking of testing those skills against _me_!

The night before our departure to the well I slipped away for a little walk. Still haven't heard anything from my crew. No owl-letter, whispering ghost-faces in blurred mirrors or anything similar happened. I'd already accepted the possibility of being left out in the rain.

And there he was. First I thought it was Bishop, trying to get his chance to make a point at our last conversation – but this one wasn't the stinky, evil-eyed ranger. I'd seen him once before at the Academy. He was one of the instructors who usually train the sentinels of Death – the unit I applied for. I remembered my manners and bowed down. Although I kept my eyes to the ground I could feel his sharp cold glance feeling for my soul. There might be reasons why creatures like him may walk this world, but none of them could explain him at all!

"So it seems you adjusted yourself pretty well, I see?"

His voice reminded me of shattering glass. I just nodded, not daring to look up.

"Here's your task. Do it quickly – than you can come home!"

_Home_ he said... Something rustled – than he disappeared, leaving a scroll at the place, where he just stood. I grabbed it as fast as I could, unrolled the paper and started reading. Hiberia prolonged it's mandate in order to secure the peace between Neverwinter and...Luskan? Wasn't it the town the ranger accused me to be working for? I hadn't finished half of the text, when the stone hit my head. And with it the darkness came over me, covering bad memories and sweet little hopes with the same gently shadows of oblivion.


	5. Chapter 5

Headache.

Bloody horrible headache.

It felt like someone kept on hitting me with a pitchfork... a _giant's_ pitchfork...

I didn't dare to open my eyes 'cause everything started turning behind. When I reached out to move my arms I recognised that someone enjoyed himself by tying them up.

Someone laughed – Bishop! I _knew_ it! Damned.

Another laugh – even louder than the last one. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to wish what's the reason behind it, but the last things I could remember made me belief that this could be somehow concern me. Paper sizzled. Then the sound of someone who wasn't much familiar with written words. Obviously he tried to read something...

My papers! He's got my bloody papers with all my personal _orders_ on it!

I opened my eyes and immediately regretted it. The ranger was sitting on a snag, still studying the paper. I could almost see how his mind was reaching out for something he never could get into. His wolf – why rangers always need a wolf as companion? - was sleeping near a small bonfire. Dawn was already coming. Soon my fellows would realise that I was missing.

"Need any help with the longer words? Might be a bit difficult for someone who isn't used to it, you know?"

He didn't even look up.

"Hiberia, eh? Never heard before. Might be pretty big and...important, isn't it, _Sergeant_?"

Obviously he could read much better than I supposed... So I why pretending any longer? But how to explain this situation without using words like "Parallel-Universe", "Portals", and "your damned life is just a joke made by a bunch of jerks for their pleasure?".

"It's far away. Far beyond the Sword Coast, Faerun and everything you know."

He was still looking at the paper so I was unable to read in his eyes. He seemed to think about something.

"So you are quite far away from home, arn't ya?... What are you doing here?"

He suddenly looked at me with his eyes full of questions – the sort of uncomfortable ones which answers can decide about death and life. The problem was: I didn't know! I wasn't able to read at least half of my orders until his stone knocked me out so I honestly couldn't tell anybody what I was supposed to do in here. So I shrugged.

Instead of an answer he laughed again. Then he came over, pulled his dagger up to my throat and whispered into my ear:

"All right, little wench! I don't care who you are, at all, really!" Somehow I doubted that...

"But if just a little of what I've read is true, than we're all doomed." What the hell was he talking about? This was just another stupid exercise – wasn't it?

"I...don't know..." I began, but realised that this wasn't the right answer. He arose and went over to the bonfire – my orders between his filthy fingers.

"If you don't know – your lucky! So then we don't need this any more..." He said and throw the piece of paper into the fire, where it turned into ashes.

I was about to scream, to cry, but I couldn't. This papers meant everything to me: My life, my work, my home and even my death. Now this wasn't just another stupid exercise to prove my loyalty – this was about survival, about identity. Without my papers I couldn't prove to anybody who I was. Now I was Emely, foster-daughter of an broken-hearted elf, caught in the middle of idiots in order to deal with some stupid shards. And now I was about playing prey and predator with a douche bag of ranger!

"So, Mylady. Time for heading back to Neverwinter. By the way: do you prefer _Emely_ or _Lucrecia_?"


End file.
